


Angels On Christmas Eve

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's 25 Days of Ficmas 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Home for Christmas, this time with lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Fareeha Amari just wants to spend Christmas Eve with her fiance, but is it going to happen?(it is lol I require fluff)





	Angels On Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, we're back to my Pharmercy roots with some lovely lovely fluff! 
> 
> Loosely inspired by the song I'll Be Home For Christmas except with a fluff ending

Fareeha sat alone by the fireplace, staring forlornly at the chair where Angela usually sat. It was almost midnight on the 24th, almost Christmas. Usually the date wouldn’t even matter to Fareeha; neither she nor her mother really celebrated Christmas much. Sure, they had when they were a part of Overwatch, but when her mother disappeared from the organization and Fareeha went to work on her own, the tradition had sort of fell aside. In fact, this would be her first Christmas in what felt like forever. 

But it was supposed to be spent with her fiance, not alone like this.

Angela had been out on business and had insisted that she’d be home for Christmas, so she could celebrate it with Fareeha. Though Angela wasn’t as outwardly enthusiastic as some members of the Overwatch community were, like Lena or Reinhardt, she adored the holiday. Throughout the month of December, she’d dutifully made gingerbread cookies, decorated their house, and played Christmas music in the background constantly. Fareeha honestly thought it was adorable. Seeing her usually-serious wife’s cheeks flushed with the warmth from an oven or seeing Angela perched on a chair to position the star on top of the tree just right? It never failed to bring a smile to Fareeha’s face. 

However, a few days before Christmas Eve, Angela had gotten an urgent call for Overwatch business, and she’d had to fly out immediately. It wasn’t ideal for them, but Angela had left with many declarations of love and promises that she’d be home for Christmas, at least for the holiday itself if her work wasn’t over by then. She promised she’d at the very, very worst get to spend 24 hours with Fareeha on the 25th. But the clock was about to strike midnight, and Angela was nowhere to be seen. And though Fareeha had lived alone for much of her life, she’d never felt so alone as she did now, sitting in front of the fire with tea that had almost gone cold. Christmas music played in the background, but it did little to bring cheer without Angela there, and the tree’s sparkling lights would have been a source of beauty, but all they did was remind Fareeha that Angela wasn’t there to enjoy them.

She wasn’t upset with Angela in the least. More than likely, Angela just hadn’t been able to escape her duties. Overwatch could be awfully strict that way. Angela had good intentions when promising that she’d be home, but it really wasn’t something that she could guarantee when Overwatch was involved. Likely, she’d be working through the night, upset that she couldn’t be home with her fiance as well. Because Angela wasn’t a woman who took promises lightly, and whenever something prevented her from keeping them, she almost let herself be consumed by guilt.

The clock struck midnight, and Fareeha stood, resigned. It would likely be best for her to get some sleep. Honestly, it had been too much to hope for that Angela would get home, and at this point, no airplanes would be coming into the small village where they lived. Even if Angela was on her way home, she’d come at a more reasonable hour. So Fareeha went to turn off the Christmas tree lights. In fact, she’d flipped the switch when she noticed small headlights on their otherwise abandoned road. 

Stunned, not wanting to be hopeful but hopeful nevertheless because who else would be driving this late at night, on a holiday, in their small, secluded village? Fareeha flicked the lights back on and ran for the window, peering out. Sure enough, the car stopped in front of their house--a taxi--and someone stepped out. Angela. Angela. She was here. She was finally here, just as Fareeha had resigned herself to having to wait. 

Normally, Fareeha was a patient woman, but she had no qualms about yanking open the front door and running down the walk to meet her fiance. She almost took a fall on the icy sidewalk, but she quickly recovered, getting to Angela as fast as she humanly could. “Angie!” Fareeha exclaimed, pulling Angela into a tight hug. “Oh, Angie, I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it,” she murmured, so glad to have her fiance back. Granted, it had only been about five days, but with Overwatch, who knew how long it could last? And who knew what danger Angela would be put in? As a medic, she was a prime target, and Fareeha never failed to worry about her dearest guardian angel.

“Liebe, I promised I’d be here, so I’m here,” Angela said, smiling. Upon examination, she definitely looked tired--probably had been up for at least twenty four hours--but she still glowed with beauty, and the loving look she was giving Fareeha made Fareeha’s heart stutter in the best of ways. “Merry Christmas, sorry I’m a little late.” 

“Don’t be sorry, you being home is the best gift I could have gotten.” Angela gently kissed Fareeha, the warmth of her lips temporarily counteracting the cold, before gently guiding Fareeha inside. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I do have other gifts for you.” Angela looked liked she was about to say more, but she was interrupted by a yawn. “Sadly, they’ll probably have to wait until tomorrow. It’s been a long day.” 

Fareeha nodded, suppressing worry and a million questions about how long she’d been up, if she’d been eating, if she’d been resting at least. Slowly but surely, she was learning to let go of worry--though she wasn’t that good at it sometimes, Angela at least always cared for herself enough to function on a basic level. “Of course, love,” Fareeha told her, biting back the mother instincts that Ana had instilled in her and instead heading back with Angela. “Careful, it’s slick.”

“I noticed,” Angela chuckled, making Fareeha blush. Vaguely she’d hoped that Angela didn’t see her almost slip on the ice, but part of her knew that it was too much to ask. However, it didn't matter--Fareeha would embarrass herself every second of every day if it meant she got to see Angela. Soon, they were inside, in bed, snuggled together just like they both loved.

“Merry Christmas, my angel,” Fareeha whispered, kissing Angela’s forehead. But Angela was already sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, be sure to check my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) for Ficmas updates and to send in requests!


End file.
